Strange Days
by Legolissa
Summary: just read it darn it...


Strange Days  
  
_Author's Note-__ sorry the first chapter is so slow... this is my first fanfic, and i have all these ideas swirling in my head and its really hard to get them all out. Please no flames, not at least this time, but advice would really appreciated. thanks!_  
_  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters, save for the few I made up.._  
  
It had been warm and sunny for almost three weeks, mostly without a single cloud in the sky, and Opal was starting to get a little depressed. She loved rain, it just made her feel happy again. She peered out of the front window of Elymas & Son, her mother's store (which, as the sign outside proclaimed sold Everything you can't buy anywhere else) to see if there was possibly a hint of rain. Pushing her face against the glass and gazing up at the small blue sliver of sky that appeared over tops of the other buildings in Knockturn Alley, it was clear there wasn't. Opal frowned.  
  
Opal dear, I've told you before, it won't rain for two more days, well it'll be a drizzle really, actually. Now come over here and help me set up this display of this new wart remover, she turned and saw her mother carefully stacking the newest shipment of Green's Yellow Wart Remover. (guaranteed to get rid of those horrible yellow warts within four to six days)  
  
Its creepy how you do that mother, she sighed, grabbing a jar of wart remover, adding it the base of the pyramid.   
  
Well I guess it couldn't be much fun having a seer for a mother, now could it dear? her mother giggled, her big green eyes shone.  
  
You're in a good mood, she laughed, not wanting to spoil it, her mother had been sad lately, what with Opal and Aven getting ready to back to Hogwarts.   
  
I'm actually not, her mother admitted grimly, We'll be getting a visit from the Malfoys later on today, that's always a pleasure.  
  
Oh wonderful, I wonder what they want?  
  
Just to have a talk, I guess, her mother said and then whisked back into the back of the shop without saying anything else.  
  
Opal continued stacking the wart remover, making a neat pyramid, while keeping an eye fat little witch in maroon, who seemed to be trying to decided which caldron fungus remover was best. All of a sudden she felt as though someone was watching her, and she turned to look over her shoulder to find Aven watching her. Frankly, it annoyed her the way he was always staring at her behind her back with his huge purple eyes. If she wasn't so close to him she'd probably have smacked him hard by now.  
  
Why are you always doing that, she asked, spinning around quickly, her shoes making a funny noise on the wooden floorboards.   
  
Wasn't doing anything, just thinking, Aven replied , moving closer. Want to go out tonight?  
  
  
  
Nita said you would, he replied with a sly smile.  
  
If you already asked my mother, why even ask me?  
  
Ahh I don't know, force of habit?  
  
With that Opal's mother came rushing out from the back of shop. Why don't you two head out early, I can handle the shop for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
You sure Mum? Opal asked, as this was very odd of her mother.  
  
Just go dear and have fun, her mother said, way too calmly.  
  
Opal, who had grown up completely in the wizarding world, loved exploring muggle London, Aven on the other hand, looked upon it all with cool indifference. They both wore muggle clothes, or at least the best they could do. Opal clutched onto Aven's arm, as they walked up and down the streets, examining window displays and looking at all the muggles as they went about their normal lives.   
  
I wonder why mum wanted us out so suddenly? Opal asked, as they passed a window with a display of children's clothes.  
  
I don't know, maybe she just wanted some alone time?   
  
Well, its not like she could've had much time, what with those bloody Malfoys coming over.  
  
Aven's eyes flashed something she couldn't recognize,   
  
Yeah, mum said they were going to pay her a visit.  
  
Funny thing, I'd never think the _Malfoys_ would even want to be seen around Knockturn Alley.  
  
Yeah I know, it was kind of odd to me too. Ohhh look! It's a record store! She squealed, tugging him along after her.  
  
Really, Opal, I don't understand why you like these places so much, filled with filthy muggles, he protested as she dragged him inside the huge store.  
  
Oh look they have those listening things too! she said grabbing one and forcing it onto Aven's head, pressing the play button. Aven was assaulted with horrible dance music.   
  
He ripped the headphones off his head with a sneer, That was about the worst thing I've ever heard in my life!  
  
Opal giggled, and went around the store picking up CDs and studying the covers. You look more uncomfortable the usual, Ave, Opal giggled at Aven who had stiffened, and was following close to her.  
  
I just want to get out of here, he said coldly.  
  
Fine, jerk, Opal replies, getting annoyed with him and his dislike of muggles.   
  
As they left the store Aven said under his breath, Really with your father Opal...  
  
What did you say? Opal spun and stood in Aven's way.  
  
Nothing, nothing. Aven said, trying to get past her.  
  
No, Aven, what did you say? I heard you!  
  
It's something for you and Nita to talk about, I shouldn'tve mentioned it.  
  
They walked on, on there way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Opal had never heard anyone mention her father before. Somehow she had always thought that her mother had miraculously conceived her. Or at the very least that her father had gone to Azkaban, like Aven's parents.  
  
They headed for home in silence. Aven was brooding, like always, and Opal was lost in thoughts of a father she'd never knew. They walked through the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, not saying anything to anyone, but as they were walking through Diagon Alley, the silence got too much.  
  
How do you know about my father? Opal whispered to Aven, grabbing his arm again.  
  
I just do, all right? Aven scowled. It's not something we should talk about here. You really need to talk to Nita about it, not me.  
  
Fine I will! she huffed.  
  
As they arrived back at the store, they found Draco Malfoy standing around looking bored, and out of place among the odds and ends. Without even acknowledging Draco, Opal sprinted upstairs to find her mother. Hearing voices, she stopped in front of the door that led to the small sitting room.  
  
He was very displeased with you not being there, Nita, she heard a cool male voice say.  
  
He knows full well I can't put the children in danger, they were almost taken from me once, and I'm not leaving Opal and Aven to fend for themselves, like I had to do, Lucius, her mother's voice said.  
  
Nita, Aven's in his last year at school, and Opal, well Opal is doing extremely well at school, and I hear from Draco, she has no problem in defending herself, she hard Lucius Malfoy's voice say, referring to the time she had broken Draco's nose with well placed spell, after he had something horrible about her mother.  
  
I'm not putting them in danger, Lucius, her mother said coldly.  
  
Don't you think, with Opal's father being who he is, she'd be protected? Please Nita we need you, you're the seer in the country, if not the world. If you wish to waste your powers, Nita, its up to you, but think about it, and with that she heard footsteps heading towards the door. Opal scuttled down the stairs, where she found Aven and Draco in the middle of a stare off.  
  
Aven I need to talk to you, she said urgently, ignoring Draco.  
  
Well, hello to you too Opal, Draco, said.  
  
Go to hell, Draco, she said coldly and Aven smirked.  
  
_Later that night  
  
_ Opal lay in bed, her cat Byme, at her side. She felt him creep into her bed. she asked quietly  
  
Where you expecting someone else?   
  
No of course not, she giggled and rolled over to face him, his purple eyes glowing in the dark. If she didn't know better she wouldve sworn he was part something other than human.  
  
So what was is that Malfoy was discussing with Nita? he asked reaching over to stroke Byme, who who began purring loudly. I know you overheard them.  
  
It was nothing.  
  
Don't fuck with me Opal, I know you too bloody well. Besides Malfoy wouldn'tve come for just a chat, his voice becoming darker.  
  
Opal sighed. All I basically heard was something about putting us in danger, she paused and then asked, Was my mother part of Them?  
  
Of course she was Opal, don't be fucking foolish. She never told you about what happened, how they almost sent her away, to that place?  
  
  
  
Well they did Opie, they almost sent her away, like they did my parents. If she hadn't known exactly what was going to happen, the she probably would've.  
  
They want her back Aven.  
  
I know. What did she say?  
  
She didn't want to, she didn't want to put us in danger.  
  
Put us in danger? I can bloody well fight for myself, he scoffed.  
  
That's what she said. But Aven, will they come for, for us? They wouldn't use us to get to her, would they?  
  
Just let them try, he growled.  
  
But what if they do?  
  
I'll protect you.  
  
She tried to supress a giggle, thinking of Aven, who was just a few years older then her, trying to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his supporters, trying to protect them. But it was true, he was already a very powerful wizard. But suddenly a horrible thought crept over her. she asked in a hushed voice.  
  
  
  
You would never join up with them would you?  
  
Me? I would never join a group that had a Malfoy as a member.  
  
She giggled, But we're all in Slytherin.  
  
That's diffrent, love, We were _placed_ there, besides Opal, the Death Eaters let my parents rot in Azkaban, while they all denied everything.  
  
What about my mother?  
  
She never denied anything, Opie, she just got away with it. There's a huge diffrence.  
  
And with that Opal pecked Aven on the cheek and rolled over to her side of the bed and fell asleep, confident with the fact that as long as she had Aven by her side, nothing could harm her.   
  



End file.
